The invention is directed to a handle which has at least one holding plate which can be mounted in an opening in a thin wall such as a sheet-metal cabinet door, a head part, such as a flange or olive-shaped handle, which overlaps the rim of the opening of the thin wall on its (outer) side, and a body part which proceeds from the head part and can be pushed through the opening in the thin wall, and a holding part which is carried by the body part, supported on the other (rear) side of the thin wall, and is separate from the body part.